His Blood is Sweet
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: Kurama is attacked by a vampire and is knocked unconscious. When he wakes up, he is no longer where he was when he had past out! KuramaXoc
1. Chapter 1

**His blood is sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own all the vampires in the story**

**The attack**

Kurama sighed. He was at school and it was really late. It was around 11:30p.m and he was tired. He had to stay at the school with the science team for an upcoming science event. Kurama jumped slightly as his cell phone beeped, which meant he had someone calling. He looked at it and it read mother. Right before he answered, ever other science team member answered their phones as well.

"Yes mother?" Kurama questioned as his mother replied.

"Shuichi, sweetie, you need to come home. You missed dinner and you're probably really sleepy and it's lonely here without you. I understand that you are a senior in high school and this is normal, but please come home." Shiori said in a worried tone.

"Yes mother. I will be home shortly. After we end the meeting, I'll walk home with some friends, ok?" Kurama said to his mother.

"Alright, just be careful." She said as she hung up.

Kurama sighed again. This was a real pain. He hated to leave his mother home alone, but they had science fair this year and he to work with the science team about what they were doing. One student then stood up. He had brown hair, freckles, and glasses. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and then spoke.

"Fellow science fair students, I here by declare this meeting over with. You will all either walk home or have your parents come get you. Goodbye." He said as he stood up and walked out the door to meet his mother. Everyone else packed, unaware that they were being watched.

**Outside **

"So Gernimo, have we got him yet?" a female asked the five hundred year old vampire.

"Almost, Sevilia, and besides our new student needs a friend." Gernimo told her.

"Or, just a little more than a friend." Sevilia said smirking.

**Outside around Sevilia and Gernimo **

Kurama walked slowly and always being aware of his surroundings. Gernimo gave a signal to Sevilia. The count of three, they would attack.

"1.., 2…, 3!" Gernimo screamed as he tackled Kurama.

"What the?" Kurama screamed as he smelt something funny.

"Sleeping Potion." Kurama said as he pasted out.

Gernimo smiled and picked Kurama up. Sevilia smiled evilly as they walked into the darkness and then took flight.

Well that's all you get. R&R!


	2. Vampire Academy?

**His blood is sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or the concept of a mind breaker, but I do own all the vampires in the story, Myosta, and Darrel.**

**Vampire Academy?**

Kurama wearily opened his eyes to a dim light. He sat up and looked down he noticed he was shirtless and was in a bed. He quickly looked around to be careful of his surroundings. He didn't know how he got there, but he was going to remember how he got out. Kurama slowly moved the covers off him and slid off the bed. Kurama was greeted by a boy hanging right over him.

"AAAAAH!" Kurama gave a short scream, but noticed he wasn't in danger.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" The boy asked.

"A little. Where am I?" Kurama asked looking around.

"You're at the Vampire Academy, for new vampires." The boy asked.

"Why am I here? I'm not a vampire!" Kurama exclaimed, making sure he was heard.

"Well, from what I heard, you have extremely sweet blood!" The boy said looking at Kurama's entire body.

"Oh, I see. Would you please stop looking at my body?" Kurama asked pulling the cover from behind him to cover his body.

"Sorry, it's just, I've never seen someone as beautiful as you." The boy said.

"Ok?" Kurama questioned as he decided to get up.

Kurama then stood in front of the boy and the boy jumped down.

"What's your name?" Kurama asked him.

"Myosta and yours?" Myosta asked.

"Kurama." He answered smiling.

"Your clothes are in the vampire chamber, but these are the ones I was ordered to give you." Myosta said, handing the clothes to Kurama.

"Thank you very much." Kurama answered as he looked around for a bathroom to change in.

"The bathrooms in the main hall, but you'll have to share with seven other vampires." Myosta said.

"Oh, isn't that wonderful." Kurama said with sarcasm.

Just as he said that a boy with slicked back black hair walked in and smiled.

"Is this our roommate Myosta?" he asked looking at Kurama.

"Yes Darrel, this is our new roommate, Kurama." Myosta answered smiling.

"Hi." Darrel said to Kurama.

"Hi."

"So let me guess, you're not vampire either." Darrel asked Kurama.

"No, and how did you know that?" Kurama questioned him.

"I'm a mind breaker and a mind reader." Darrel answered him.

"I know what a mind reader is, but I'm not quite sure about what a mind breaker is." Kurama said pondering what exactly was a mind breaker.

"A mind breaker is someone who can unlock people's inner powers once they've gotten pretty close to them or they are chosen by faith to be with that particular person." Darrel said telling Kurama the main definition of a mind breaker.

"Thank you very much." Kurama said smiling.

"He needs to meet the teachers, since he'll be attending the school." Myosta said interrupting their conversation.

"What!" Kurama screamed.

"You'll be attending the academy." Myosta said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kurama said.

"What's wrong with attending the academy?" Myosta asked.

"Nothing," Kurama started, "It's just that I have a family and friends to get back too, and I can't just stay here and not tell them."

"Oh, well, we can have a messenger do it for you, that way you can stay for as long as you like, and explore the academy." Myosta answered happily.

"Ok, I guess I'll stay for a little while longer." Kurama said as Myosta gave him a big hug, "Where will I be sleeping?"

"In a room with Darrel and me." Myosta said jumping into Kurama's arms.

"Alright." Kurama said smiling.

"Yeah!" Myosta said.

"Stop celebrating Myosta, because we still have to take him to the master and mistress." Darrel said.

"Oh yeah, well, we'll do that later after you start school." Myosta said.

"Oh, ok." Kurama answered.

"Well, get a good night's sleep, because you've got a long road ahead of you." Darrel said.

That's all R&R!


	3. School Supplies

**His blood is sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or the concept of a mind breaker, but I do own all the vampires in the story, Myosta, Molly, all the monsters with names,and Darrel.**

**School Supplies **

Kurama woke up and thought the whole thing was a dream. He noticed he wasn't at home. _I guess it's not a dream, _Kurama thought to himself. He looked to his right and noticed Myosta still sleeping, but Darrel was nowhere to be found. Kurama then got up and went into the bathroom, turned on the water in the sink and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He decided to get in the shower. Kurama then walked out and Darrel was standing right in front of the door. They were eye level. Darrel might have beaten him by an inch or two. Kurama persisted to move forward, but Darrel stopped him. Kurama blinked and stared at Darrel.

"May I ask why you will not let me leave out of the restroom?" Kurama asked.

"Today is just going to be me and you. Myosta has classes, but I don't so I'll be taking you to get your school supplies, got it!" Darrel screamed.

"Yes, but there is no point in yelling at me like that will make it any better." Kurama said as he walked past Darrel.

Kurama then grabbed a few things and jumped in the shower. Darrel peeped in and saw Kurama washing. Darrel seemed to smile at this sight, but he stopped and sat back on his bed. Thirty minutes later, the shower water cut off. Darrel had fallen a sleep. Kurama then stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and noticed Darrel sleeping. _Good_ Kurama thought, _now I can dress without him watching me like he was when I was in the shower_.

Kurama then began to get dressed. He threw on the shirt, that was red and the black jeans that went with it. He got these from Myosta the lasts night. Kurama then decided to wake up Darrel. Kurama grabbed a pillow and slung it at Darrel's head. Darrel instantly sat up looking around while Kurama laughed.

"Oh, you think it's funny, pretty boy?" Darrel started, "Well, I'll show you!"

Darrel then shot up so fast it was hard to see him and grabbed Kurama's hair. Kurama hissed in pain as Darrel pulled tighter.

"Does it hurt, pretty boy?" Darrel asked.

"Not, really!" Kurama screamed and slammed Darrel over his shoulder and onto his back. Darrel jumped back up and went towards Kurama.

"Let's see if I can read your thoughts!" Darrel screamed as his eyes glowed white and he ventured into Kurama's brain. _I'll just use my rose whip and he'll never know._ Ahh. Priceless information. As Kurama got into stance, Darrel got prepared to grab a rose, but instead he got cuts and scratches over his body!

"Petals and thorns!" Kurama screamed as rose petals and tiny thorns came around him and hit Darrel. Darrel slid back on his left foot after landing. He then wiped the blood from his mouth and spit up the rest.

"Not bad pretty boy." Darrel said.

"Call me that again and I'll have your head!" Kurama said as his eyes shone gold.

"That's enough!" A voice said as they person entered.

Darrel and Kurama looked to their rights and saw a guy with a cloak and staff standing there. Darrel snorted as Kurama looked dumb founded.

"What is the meaning of this fighting?" The man said.

"Well, Master, this pretty boy here threw something at me and then decided to laugh about it." Darrel said glancing at Kurama.

"Sir, I mean Master, Darrel here can't take a simple joke. I hit him with a pillow to wake him and nothing more. He attacked me first, I'm guessing in defense, even though it was a merely harmless hit." Kurama explained.

"Well, it seems as though our friend Darrel here can't take a joke." The Master said.

"I didn't know it was a joke ok?" Darrel said turning around.

"Its fine just no more blood shed or we'll have vampires all over this dorm and that's not what we want." The master said walking out.

After the Master had left down the hall, Darrel looked at Kurama.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't take it as a joke, but it was a lot harder than you thought." Darrel stated.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry. I should've walked over and shook you to wake you up." Kurama replied.

"Oh, and sorry about the "Pretty boy" comment, when actually your really nice looking."

"Thanks. So are you ready to go get school supplies?" Kurama said.

"Ready when you are." Darrel answered.

"Well, let's go." Kurama said as they walked out and jumped into Darrel's blue mustang.

"Wow, nice car." Kurama stated again.

"Thanks. It was a present from my parents, who are back in Texas, so I kind of enjoy it." Darrel said.

They then started down the road of someplace Kurama had never seen before. It was like a miniature mall, except full of trolls, werewolves, vampires, ogres, fairies and other fascinating creatures. Kurama was shocked, but relieved when he saw a fox demon. The fox demon had long brown hair, and black pants on and that's it. Kurama could tell it was a male, not a female. Darrel then stopped in front of a shop, and got out of his car. He opened up Kurama's door for him as Kurama stepped out and looked at the shop. The sign read, "Vampires needs to succeed." Kurama chuckled as Darrel and him waked into the shop. The sells person was turned around counting the money from former customers. Darrel walked up and banged a special rhythm on the desk. A Troll with a blue face and other dysfunctions turned around. He grinned and put up one finger and gestured to the back. He then walked to the back and after a minute, him and an adult vampire walked out. He glanced over Darrel and Kurama and smiled.

"Darrel, my child, who is this beautiful young man you've brought with you?" the sells vampire asked.

"Oh, he's Kurama. He's a new student at school and he needed school supplies why?" Darrel wondered.

"I just wanted to know if you liked him." The vampire said.

"As a roommate for now, slowly moving to friendship." Darrel said.

"Ok, well, what would you like?" the vampire said.

"All the books in the creatures he'll run into of course." Darrel said.

"Hold on," he said, "Snaker, go get the wolves, and our other friends." The vampire said.

"Ok, master." The Troll slurred. The spit dropping from his mouth. Kurama looked disgusted. Darrel turned around and saw Kurama's expression.

"Don't worry, he'll close his mouth so he doesn't spit on them." Darrel answered.

A few minutes later then Troll came back in with four books in his hand and he handed them to the vampire behind the counter.

"Thank you Snaker, now sit." The vampire said.

"Ok master." He slurred once more.

"Now Darrel, help him out with this information, so he isn't so lost." The vampire said.

"I will Sharks, you just keep your hands off your guy customers asses." Darrel stated.

"If there juicy, me touchy!" He said as he walked began to walk to the back of the store again.

"Alright, next up, the potion store!" Darrel said.

They then jumped back into the car and took a drive. Darrel was looking around for the store, while Kurama looked at the books he had just gotten. One read, "Dragons, the ones to fear and love." The next book, the one under it said. "Small Creatures to love, hate, fear, and boot out of your way." Kurama chuckled at that one. The third book he had gotten said, "The medium is ok, just stay out of their way!" Kurama took that as if a lot of people had experienced it so he looked at the last one, "Birds and plants are dangerous, unless you know how to handle us." Kurama was already interested in this book, because of him liking plants so much it kind of helped. He just glanced at them when Darrel came to a stop. Kurama put the books down and looked up. The sign was kind of big and was really bright. Kurama looked up so he could read the name of the store. It read, "Potions are a commotion, unless you try our notion." Kurama kind of stood there when Darrel grabbed his hand and led him into the store. Kurama looked around at all the different potions and books on potions. He then realized Darrel was holding his hand. He slightly blushed, but paid it no mind. They walked around until they ran into a girl, who knocked Kurama down, and out of Darrel's hold. Kurama winced in pain, to the fact he landed on his back.

"Ouch, watch it!" A female voice said.

"Excuse me, you're the one who bumped into me." Kurama said. He looked up and noticed a girl sitting there wearing a really small pink tank top and tight jeans. Kurama looked disgustingly at her outfit. She saw him glaring and retorted.

"What's your problem? You some sort of pervert." She screamed.

"No Molly, he's not a perverted person like you, who live off looking at men's asses." Darrel said.

"Well excuse me, I'll be leaving now." She said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

"Just ignore her, she can be really irritating, but pay her no mind. She goes to the all girl Fairy school." Darrel said while helping Kurama up.

"You can kind of tell. We have girls like her, where I came from." Kurama said.

"Believe me, I used to live there too, until I got moved to this school, so I don't worry anymore about them." Darrel said as they held hands again and proceeded to the counter.

When they arrived up there, there were no other students in line, so they walked up. The person that owned the store was a wizard; he had short red hair and looked about teenage years.

"Yo, Jerrid!" Darrel said.

"What, Darrel?" He shot back.

"I need three potion books and four potion kits." Darrel said.

"Be right back." Jerrid said as he stepped in the back of the store.

"Will I be able to carry this stuff?" Kurama asked, fingers still locked in Darrel's.

"Yeah, we'll get you a backpack next and then we can do whatever we want." Darrel said.

"Ok." Kurama said looking around again.

Just as Kurama had started to look, Jerrid came out with all the stuff. Darrel smiled and carried them for Kurama, meaning their fingers were no longer locked. Kurama was shocked, but thanked Darrel and they continued to the car where Darrel put Kurama's stuff in the car and then opened Kurama's door for him. Kurama smiled again and got in while Darrel shut the door and got in on his side. They then drove down the streets again. Kurama waving at however waved at him. Darrel smiled at this and realized Kurama was getting the hang of being here. Just the they pulled up to backpack place and Darrel parked his car. They both got out and they walked in. Kurama didn't bother to read the sign. He was just too lazy. He walked in and gasped. There were backpacks everywhere! He just decided to grab Darrel's hand this time and Darrel was the one to blush. Anyway, they walked to a certain rack of backpacks and Darrel, pulled two down. One was red with roses all over them and a black one with black roses all over them. Kurama gasped and smiled. He liked it and Darrel liked the black one. They walked over to the register and there were three Trolls. Darrel went to the one in the middle. The Troll smiled.

"Well, hi Darrel! You have someone else shopping with you?" The Troll asked.

"Yeah, he's my new roommate, so I'm helping him shop for school Joelore." Darrel said.

"Oh, ok, so you want these to backpacks?" Joelore asked.

"Yeah that's all." Darrel said.

"Here and have fun." Joelore said.

Darrel and Kurama then got back in the car and Darrel began to leave, but not going back to school. Kurama noticed and decided to question.

"Darrel, shouldn't we go back to school?" Kurama asked.

"Nah, I only have two classes left and you have none, so I say we go to human world and have some fun!" Darrel said.

"Ok, so where too?" Kurama asked.

"You'll see." Darrel said.

Hahahaha! A cliffhanger! R&R For the next chapter to see what happens!


	4. Going into human world and under the

**His blood is sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or the concept of a mind breaker, but I do own all the vampires in the story, Myosta, Molly, and Darrel.**

**Going into human world and under the tree**

Darrel and Kurama had eventually made it to human world. They rode down the street. Other than Darrel glancing at Kurama, no eye contact was ever made, or words spoken. Darrel just moved his hand a couple times which got Kurama's attention. They both were slightly uneasy around the other one. _Do I like him? No I like girls, or do I?_ Kurama thought to himself. _God, he's absolutely gorgeous _Darrel thought to himself. They both then rode to a big place with lots of people. Kurama realized it was the mall. He usually went to the mall with Yusuke and Kuwabara, but today he was going with Darrel. They both walked out and walked to a store, called Aeropostale.

"I love this store!" Kurama said.

"I do too, my favorite store in the whole mall." Darrel said.

Kurama then went to one of the racks and picked up a tee-shirt and laughed. He then showed it to Darrel who read it out loud.

"My body is open to any position." Darrel read it and laughed. Kurama picked up and sweater with a monkey on it. It was blue and Darrel had picked up the same one and the shirt which Kurama had picked up first. Darrel laughed.

"Obviously we have the same taste." Darrel said.

"Unfortunately I don't have any money." Kurama said as he was about to put the shirt down, but Darrel stopped him.

"I'll buy it for you." Darrel said.

"Thanks." He said as they walked to the counter and paid for it.

They then walked around the mall to another store, called Hot Topic.

"I usually go in here for shirts for a friend of mine, but not to shop." Kurama said looking around. Darrel just nodded and went to a section full of Jack Skelington of the Nightmare before Christmas stuff. He picked up one of the sweaters and paid for it. He and Kurama walked out holding hands again as they past the food court. Darrel's stomach growled and Kurama laughed.

"Hungry I see." Kurama said.

"Well I haven't eaten in three days so yeah, I'm kind of hungry." Darrel said.

"How about ice cream?" Kurama said pointing to the ice cream shop.

"Sure, we'll share one." Darrel said as he went to the ice cream shop holding Kurama's hand. They walked over there and waited in line behind a lady with seven kids. She was about to pay for the ice cream, when a rude boy bumped into her and knocked the money out of her hands.

"Hey watch it old hag." The boy said.

"No, I think you should watch it!' Darrel said as he picked the boy up.

"Alright, I- I'm sor-ry ma'am." He said as Darrel put him down and he ran off.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Kurama asked her, helping her pick up her money.

"Yes thanks to you two." She said as Kurama handed her, her money.

"You're very welcome." Kurama said.

"No, let me bye you two boys a large ice cream cup with vanilla, sprinkles, and gummy bears." The lady said.

"No you really don't have to." Darrel said put she put a finger over his lip.

"I'm going too." She said as she got their ice cream and gave it to them. Kurama smiled and Darrel smirked. They thanked her and went to sit and eat it. Kurama loved it so much he got ice cream on his nose. Darrel laughed at him and wiped it of with his finger and ate it. Kurama blushed and put ice cream on Darrel's nose and did the same thing Darrel had done. This time Darrel blushed. They both just laughed it off and walked out of the mall, after they finished the ice cream. They jumped back in Darrel's car with the bags and went on their way. Darrel then went to a place Kurama had never gone, it was like a temple. He came back with a woman next to him. Kurama looked at her and waved. Darrel walked up to the car with the woman.

"Shuichi, this is my mom, she owns this dojo, and is letting us sit in the back." Darrel said as Kurama and his mom shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs…" Kurama paused not knowing Darrel's last name.

"Minamino." She said.

"Are you serious? That's also my last name!" Kurama said shocked.

"Well there's a shocker. Never thought I'd meet another Minamino." Mrs. Minamino said.

"Anyway mom, we'll be in the back." Darrel said as he grabbed the bags from the back and opened Kurama's door. Kurama stepped out and walked behind Darrel into the dojo. They ventured up stairs that seemed like they lead upstairs or outside. Darrel opened the door and there outside was grass and a giant cherry tree. Kurama gasped. It was so beautiful. Darrel then led Kurama to the tree and then sat down. Kurama sat down next to him. Darrel smiled and looked inside of their bags.

"Hey, let's try on our stuff." Darrel said as he pulled the stuff out of the bag. He then pulled out his Aeropostale stuff and gave them to Kurama and himself. Kurama was about to just throw his sweater over his shirt, but Darrel stopped him.

"Take off your shirt, it'll look better." Darrel said.

Kurama just stared at Darrel, but eventually took off his shirt, showing all of his muscles and if he had curves, those too. He threw the shirt over his head and then looked at Darrel who smiled.

"You look good." Darrel said.

"Thanks." Kurama said as he watched Darrel take off his shirt, which showed all of his muscles, six pack and all and he threw on the same sweater. It fit. He then took that one off and threw on the Jack Skelington sweater. It fit as well. He then threw on the shirt and it fit to match his body structure. Darrel then took it off and looked at Kurama. Kurama began to take his shirt back off. Darrel watched and waited for Kurama to take it fully off. When Kurama did, Darrel leaned in for a kiss. It surprised Kurama, but he eventually started fall into the kiss. Darrel then laid Kurama on his back and the kiss deepened. Darrel stuck his tongue out into Kurama's mouth when Kurama had aloud him. They kissed right under three cherries hooked together as though it was mistletoe.

R&R! Tell me what ya think!


	5. Spending the night at Darrel's

**His blood is sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or the concept of a mind breaker, but I do own all the vampires in the story, Myosta, Molly, Darrel, and his parents.**

**Spending the night at Darrel's**

Darrel's mother finished teaching her students and decided to see how Darrel and Kurama were doing. She eventually got to the top of the stairs and opened the door. She then glanced by the tree and saw things she didn't want to see. She quickly shut the door and turned around.

"There he goes again, except this time, this boy isn't fighting back." She said as she walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. The dojo was also their house. She decided to bake cookies. She hoped they would be done soon so she could have Kurama actually have dinner with her and Darrel. At times it got lonely since tonight her husband was still in Georgia, while she was in Texas. She put the cookies in and sat on the couch. She waited. Two hours later, Kurama and Darrel came down stairs holding hands. She noticed this as she ate cookies.

"Oh, did you two have fun?" the mother smiled as she bit another piece of cookie. Kurama and Darrel both blushed and Darrel sat on the couch next to his mom, with Kurama next to him. Darrel took a cookie and bit off of it and handed some to Kurama, who took it. She smiled finally knowing her son was happy.

"So, are you two staying for dinner?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, but at like three o'clock in the morning we have to go back to, you know where, because they check dorms at four." Darrel said as he took another cookie.

"Oh wonderful. I'm glad, because I'm cooking rice, baked beans and chicken." She said as she stood up with Darrel and Kurama following her into the kitchen.

"Oh, the infamous dinner that gave dad gas for weeks." Darrel said as Kurama looked a little nervous. The mom looked at him and then Darrel. Darrel noticed and then looked at Kurama.

"Oh, don't worry. My dads old and his immune system isn't all that good, so anything I can eat, so can you." Darrel said as he leaned over and nuzzled Kurama's neck, which caused Kurama to laugh.

"Ok, ok." Kurama said as he continued to laugh, because it tickled.

"Oh, you two are one of the cutest couples I've ever seen." His mother said.

"Thanks mom." Darrel said. They decided to help cook dinner. Kurama had rice, Darrel had baked beans and his mom got the chicken. By six thirty, they had finished. They all sat down and ate. Kurama enjoyed every bite. It was so good and he just wanted more. Unfortunately, his stomach could only take half a plate of food, while Darrel could take two or three. After dinner, Kurama helped Darrel's mom wash dishes while Darrel cleaned off the table. Eventually they had all finished and they decided to shower. Kurama and Darrel walked up the stairs, but this time stopped when they came to a door. Darrel opened it, revealing it to be his room. Kurama looked around and noticed soccer trophies everywhere. He also noticed a giant Sheryl Crow poster hanging on his wall. Darrel then picked up Kurama. Kurama gasped, not realizing that Darrel was trying to do something. Darrel slammed Kurama on his bed, and leaned down and began to kiss Kurama on the lips again. Kurama opened his mouth a little and a loud Darrel entrance. Darrel stayed there, but eventually moved down and began to kiss and nibble on Kurama's neck. Kurama began to giggle. It tickled. Darrel continued to do this knowing it tickled Kurama, because Darrel loved the sound of his laughter. Finally Darrel stopped and looked into Kurama's eyes and planted one last kiss on Kurama's lips, before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Kurama laid on his bed happy. Kurama then heard the shower water cut on which meant Darrel was in the shower. Kurama turned his head and saw a dog sitting on the floor next to him. The dog's name was Charmer. Kurama smiled and sat up.

"Come here Charmer." Kurama said as he gestured for the dog to jump onto the bed and into his lap. The dog did just as Kurama wanted him to. Kurama then petted the dog and the dog panted. The shower water cut off thirty minutes later. Darrel stepped out in a towel and sat next to Kurama.

"Your turn." Darrel said.

"I kind of can't get up." Kurama said pointing to the dog on his lap.

"Come here boy." Darrel said as Charmer got off Kurama and onto Darrel. Kurama then jumped into the shower while Darrel got Charmer and himself off the bed and by his dresser. He pulled out a red shirt that would most likely fit Kurama and a pair of sweat pants for him as well. He then pulled out a pair of silk black boxers and put them on. He also pulled out another pair of boxers for Kurama. Kurama, after thirty minutes, got out of the shower. Darrel laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Charmer laid in his dog bed and fell asleep. Darrel was almost asleep when Kurama walked out of the bathroom. Kurama then found the clothes and kind of figured they were his to wear, which he put them on. He then noticed Darrel's midriff was showing. Mostly his stomach, the one thing Kurama was looking at, was his navel. Kurama thought to himself._ Darrel this is payback for you nuzzling my neck early._ Kurama walked over and laid carefully next to Darrel. Kurama then ran his finger over Darrel's navel. Darrel moved, but did nothing more. Kurama continued to do this, but he got faster. He began to hear Darrel start to laugh. About a minute later, Kurama could here Darrel's laughter and feel him moving back and forth. Kurama then sat on Darrel to stop him from moving and continued. Darrel laughed even harder, and Kurama smiled.

"Gotcha." Kurama said as Darrel opened his eyes. He then looked into Kurama's eyes. Kurama tilted his head, and at that moment Darrel had jumped on him and began to remove his clothes. Kurama fought back, but to no avail. Eventually they were again doing the same thing that they were doing out by the tree.

R&R! Tell me what you think.


	6. Back to school, loving each other

**His blood is sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or the concept of a mind breaker, but I do own all the vampires in the story, Myosta, Molly, Darrel, and his parents.**

**Back to school, loving each other**

At three o'clock in the morning, Darrel and his mother were up. They both dressed Kurama in his sleep. Darrel then picked up Kurama, bridal style, kissed his mom on the cheek and then walked out the door. He put Kurama in the car, and then put on his seatbelt. Darrel jumped on his side of the car, and began to back out. He waved by to his mom and he left. They rode past a point where it looked like Darrel's car had vanished, but actually went through a portal. They rode down the street until Darrel parked his car and got out. He gently closed his door and gently opened Kurama's. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He then closed Kurama's door gently and they went up quietly and sneaky into their room. Myosta was asleep. Thank goodness. He would have made so much noise, the whole school would have known Kurama and him had left and never come back. Darrel laid Kurama on his own bed and covered Kurama up. Darrel climbed into his own bed, when he heard Myosta stir.

"Where were you Darrel?" Myosta asked.

"The bathroom." Darrel answered back.

"Oh." Myosta whispered before going back to sleep.

Darrel closed his eyes. He eventually had got a smile on his face. In his dreams, Kurama was his forever.

The next morning, a head school boy came into the room. He walked over to Darrel and woke him up. Darrel got pissed, but eventually just shook it off since he would just sleep during all of his classes since he was five chapters a head. He then got up and was greeted by Myosta in front of him.

"What?" Darrel asked.

"Are you a wake now?" Myosta asked.

"Yes, I am." Darrel said as he got up and walked over to Kurama's bed. He looked at Kurama and smiled. _So beautiful_ he thought to himself. He then moved some hair from his face and walked away to get dressed.

"How come you're not waking him up?" Myosta asked.

"Because his classes don't start for a week." Darrel answered as he grabbed his new backpack and transferred all the stuff from the old one into the new one. He saw Kurama's in the same bag and left it alone. Darrel slowly walked out behind Myosta, glancing back at Kurama.

"I love you." Darrel whispered.

Darrel and Myosta the ventured off to class.

**Two hours later**

Kurama moaned as he opened his eyes. He realized he was back at the school, and Darrel was no where to be found. He hated it. He wished Darrel were there. He slowly got up and ventured to the bathroom and did an every morning routine. He came out and stretched. His midriff showed when he did this. He then laid on Darrel's bed and it still had his scent on it. He wanted him so bad. He was happy he was abducted now. He had met the man of his dreams. He sighed as though he was in love. He slowly started to fall asleep. He was too lazy to get up so he slept on Darrel's bed.

**After classes ended**

Darrel walked in with Myosta behind him. Darrel noticed Kurama sleeping on his bed. He smiled. He walked over to his bed and laid next to Kurama. Myosta just quickly changed clothes and looked at Darrel.

"Some of us are going out to see a movie here in town, do you want to come?" he asked Darrel.

"Na, I'm going to stay here." Darrel said as he lay in front of Kurama.

"Ok." Myosta said as he left.

Darrel turned around and caressed Kurama's lips. Kurama woke up. He looked at Darrel and smiled. He just lay there and looked into Darrel's eyes as Darrel did the same. Darrel leaned in and kissed Kurama on the lips. Kurama returned it which deepened the kiss. Darrel than ran his hands through Kurama's hair. Kurama slowly pulled out of the kiss and titled his head back. Darrel got the hint and began to kiss Kurama's neck. Kurama purred in return. Darrel continued to see how many times or how long he could have Kurama purr. He decided on another way to increase the chance. He put he hand into Kurama's sweatpants and Kurama continued to purr. Darrel was happy. He eventually moved his hand out and stopped kissing Kurama. Kurama whimpered.

"I know, but we have to send your friends a messenger to tell them you're ok." Darrel said.

"Ok." Kurama replied. Kurama sat up and Darrel sat between his legs. Kurama whispered into Darrel's ear. "When do we get to change up and I have some fun?"

"Later." Darrel whispered in return. Kurama was pleased with the response.

"So how are we going to send them a message?" Kurama asked.

"We'll go and tell them ourselves tomorrow!" Darrel said the last word fiercely as he turned around and got on top of Kurama and for the third time had fun.

Sorry it took so long! R&R!


	7. Going to tell them and the shocking

**His blood is sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or the concept of a mind breaker, but I do own all the vampires in the story, Myosta, Molly, Darrel, and his parents.**

**Going to tell them and the shocking confession**

Darrel woke up the next day. Darrel smiled. He had fun last night. He decided to wake up Kurama. He shook him lightly.

"Sweetie, wake up." Darrel said as he ran his fingers through Kurama's hair. Kurama opened his green eyes and looked at Darrel and smiled. Kurama had also had fun.

"Yes?" Kurama asked.

"It's time to get up. We don't have class today, but we do have to go to human world." Darrel said as he got out of bed and helped Kurama as well. They got up while Myosta was still sleep. Kurama wore a red dress shirt and slightly tight blue jeans. Darrel decide on a red t-shirt and black jeans. He smiled at Kurama and decided to not wake Myosta. For one he would want to come and Kurama and Darrel couldn't be alone. Darrel was ready to go and he turned to see Kurama gone. _Where did he go? _Darrel began to look around the room until he felt something wrap its arms around him. He smiled and instantly turned around and was hugging Kurama. Kurama smiled. He was really happy to meet Darrel, it actually mad him feel so much better. It made him feel like he really did have someone who loved him. Kurama lost his thought as Darrel decided it was time to go. They left as soon as they could. They jumped into Darrel's car and drove through the place fool of all of the many creatures who waved at Kurama and Darrel as they went by. Once they got to human world, it was exactly where Kurama lived. They decided to go past his house as to not tell his mother since she was so uptight about two guys dating. They went to a Yusuke's house and he wasn't home. Kurama sighed and then perked up.

"Their at Genkai's temple!"

"Where?"

"Genkai, she is a phyci who helped us when needed. That's where they are, I'm sure, because they're most likely still trying to figure out where I am."

"Well let's go."

They got to the point where they could no longer drive up and Darrel pulled out his phone and dialed certain digits, but not enough to be a number. Instantly Shark appeared with his hand out. Darrel gave him the keys.

"Be careful please!" Darrel said sternly.

"Will do buddy!" he said as he got in and drove through a portal. They began to walk up the steps. At first they said nothing, but did glance at each other. They decided to not say much. They finally reached the top of the stairs and Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out of the temple ready to fight. Yusuke instantly saw Kurama and ran to him.

"Kurama!"

Everyone in the temple came rushing out, including Hiei. They all bomb barred Kurama with hugs. Kurama smiled and couldn't help, but laugh at Darrel's expression.

"Guys, I'm ok, I just had somewhere else to be, and by the way, this is Darrel," Kurama said pointing to Darrel, "Darrel, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Yukina, Hiei, Shizuru, Botan, and Koenma."

"Hi." Darrel said shyly.

"Hi!" Everyone said as they began to hit Kurama with questions.

"I guess I better explain."

**Two hours later **

"So ,you woke up in some random place to some kid and then ended up at some kind of academy?" Yusuke asked still trying to get the story right.

"Pretty much." Kurama answered.

They all went with it until Kurama made a statement.

"I'm going to be staying there for a while so please make up something to tell my mother. Don't worry Hiei, it's perfectly safe, that's where I've been for this last little while.

"Kurama, it's been two and a half weeks. You could have called."

"I know, but what would I tell you? That I'm abducted and everything is ok?"

"I see your point." Botan intervened.

"Well, I have one other confession. I'm dating…"

"Really!" Everyone asked as now they tuned in to hear this.

"Darrel."

Everyone looked wide eyed and looked back at Darrel who was sitting in a corner by himself.

Shizuru shrugged, "He is pretty hot, I would date him too!"

Kurama smiled knowing that everyone was starting to somewhat like him. Darrel sat there and looked up at Kurama who gestured for him to come sit over there. Darrel shook his head no, as Kurama put began to frown. Darrel cursed under his breath and went over and sat next to Kurama. Everyone else decided to mingle now knowing that Kurama was ok. Hiei on the other hand decided to have a talk with Darrel. Hiei gestured for Darrel as Kurama talked to Botan. Darrel stood and walked over to Hiei. Hiei looked pretty fierce. He sat on the window sill, and Darrel sat in the nearest chair.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Hiei said in his most sternest voice.

"Believe me, I won't. I..I…think I love him."

"Don't think, know! Don't tell him you do and then you don't. He's had too many people do that to him and I don't he can take much more people doing that to him."

"I won't Hiei, is it?"

"Yes, it's Hiei."

"I will never hurt him Hiei, I promise and I'll prove it to you by bringing him back when he is ready and protecting him."

"Fine, that I will take." Hiei said as he and Darrel walked back out to join everyone else.

Darrel sat back next to Kurama and Kurama looked at him.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, he just wanted to say something to me, that's all."

"Ok." Kurama said in disbelief.

After a while Kurama and Darrel decided to go. Darrel called back for his car and Shark gave him the keys. They rode all the way home , to see Myosta sleeping.

"We've been gone all day, so he has the right to sleep." Kurama whispered as him and Darrel undressed and dressed for bed. Kurama got into his bed and Darrel into his own. They liped the words goodnight to each other and laid down.

Darrel laid there, and soon began to drift off to sleep, before a voice came into his head that was too familiar.

**Inside Darrel's mind**

_You will make sure he bleeds. You will make sure he dies. You will make sure we all taste it. You will make sure his blood is sweet, and when you do, come to me and share his blood. Do as you're told Darrel, or I'll make sure to kill you, and I know you don't want to die!_

R&R! Tell me how it was!


	8. Going to school and the sleep ritual

**His blood is sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or the concept of a mind breaker, but I do own all the vampires in the story, Myosta, Molly, Darrel, and his parents.**

**Going to school and the sleep ritual**

_Darrel! You will kill him_! No!_ Make sure to spill his blood. _No! _He will have the sweetest blood in the world, we're hungry and we need blood! _No! _I will personally see to it that you kill him if I have to transfer into you. _The voice showed a gory scene of Darrel killing Kurama and smiling!

"NO!" Darrel sat up sweating with the school nurses around him, Myosta, and Kurama. He breathed heavy and lay back down. The nurse wrote something down and all of the nurses walked out.

"Hey, are you ok? You were talking in your sleep, and then your body jolted and you passed out." Myosta told him.

"It was just a nightmare that's all."

"It had to be a nasty nightmare or you are lying to me." Kurama said as he looked at him. Darrel hated to lie to him and he had to anyway.

"It was just a nightmare, I promise." Darrel moved over some to look Kurama in the face. He looked down and noticed he was shirtless and they had a heart monitor on him. He looked confused at Myosta.

"They said your heart had stopped and then started back up again so they put them on to monitor your heart."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Well, I have to go around with Myosta to some of his classes, but I'll come back later. Don't, I mean don't move." Kurama said the last words sternly.

"I won't." Darrel said as Kurama kissed him bye.

Kurama and Myosta walked out and attended the first class: Reading of Monsters. Myosta walked in and sat Kurama next to him who had brought his bag with him. He set his things out and pulled out the "Birds and plants are dangerous, unless you know how to handle us" book. Myosta pulled out a needle and slashed his finger with it. Kurama freaked out, but Myosta didn't notice to the account that's the utensil he writes with all the time, as does the rest of the class. Kurama decided to pull out a red pen he had asked a nurse for since they never used them. Kurama wrote down all of what they were saying to him, and got away with not using his blood. They walked to the next class silently until Kurama was grabbed and slammed up against the wall by someone. He looked up at a face he didn't recognize.

"Let me go!"

"You're pretty, let's see here." The big vampire began to unbutton Kurama's black dress shirt. Kurama began to frantically move. Myosta jumped on the big one, and took a bite out of his neck. The bigger vampire laughed.

"You think that hurt me? You're wrong!" He threw Myosta with his free hand off and into a pole. Myosta hissed in pain and lay on the ground.

"Myosta!" Kurama screamed as roses began to form around him as he got angrier. The big vampire punched Kurama in the stomach causing him to stop the roses. Kurama looked lifeless for a second until the big vampire began to undo Kurama's pants. Kurama instantly went Youko. He killed the vampire with his nails. Youko licked off the blood and looked at Myosta and turned back to normal.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, you looked really pretty as a fox."

"Oh, I thought you were unconscious still."

"Nope." Myosta said as he got off the ground and they proceeded to class.

**With Darrel**

Darrel had gotten out of the infirmary and was with the voice. The vampire looked at him.

"Darrel come lye down, and sleep."

Darrel did as told and instantly he fell asleep.

**Inside his heads**

_Darrel now I will, now take over your body._

**Outside his head**

Darrel opened his eyes which were now red. He smiled evilly and got up.

"Now Kurama will die!"

R&R!


End file.
